The present invention relates to a preassemblable off line integrated control device for a vehicle door, and the door as a whole, fitted with this device.
Current vehicle doors are equipped with control devices comprising separate functional elements, which are produced, tested and assembled separately on the door, sometimes at different times, and then connected to each other on the line, during the final assembly of the vehicle; in particular, these functional elements are the actual lock itself, comprising the fork and other engaging mechanisms, said lock engaging with the dog fixed to the door post, the outer handle, with the key catch and the inner handle; these handles are connected during the final stage of assembly to the lock by means of tie rods and/or other transmission devices, so as to control activation of the actual lock. However, as a result of machining and assembly tolerance limits, connection and operation problems often arise, making radical adjustments necessary on the line during or after assembly in order to ensure that the lock works correctly.